Freddie's Blog
by Seddieroxmysox
Summary: pretty simple really Freddie has made a blog! my first fanfic so no flames plz... rated K to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson's Blog

Name: Freddie Benson

Age: 16

DOB: 15th June 1993

Dislikes: Sam Puckett and Bananas

Likes: Anything that doesn't involve Sam Puckett or Bananas **(AN: I dunno why I made him hate bananas but I did…)**

Favourite Movie: Shaun of the Dead

Favourite TV Show: too many to name!!

Favourite Hobby: Going to AV club, Fencing and Staying away from Sam

So yeah… there's a little bit about me! If you wanna ask me any questions Message me! And I'll promise to answer them all truthfully(ish)

**Samlovesham4eva: **okay seriously…WTF is your deal I'm not that bad! And btw ur hobbies are pathetic and be sure to expect plenty of bananas next time we meet.

**Carlygirlhere: **OKAY…hope that's not a euphemism for anything sam! ;)

**Samlovesham4eva: **ok WTF Carly wot are you suggesting! That I like Freddie! As if!

**xxFreddieBxx: **akshully sam.. Carly never said anything of the sort…got summat 2 tell me…? ;)

**Carlygirlhere: **ok this is too cute!! He's right you know Sam I never said that!

**Samlovesham4eva: **aaaargh! God you guys!! Get a life! Nd Freddie wot up with ur screenname? With the wittle kissies…:)

**Carlygirlhere: **ooh looks like I touched a nerve!!

**Gibbythegibbmeister: **Sam likes Freddie!! OMG!! Gossip much!! Everyone needs to know that Seddie lives!!! :-D

**Carlygirlhere: **WTF Gibby? Seddie?

**xxFreddieBxx: **as you well know sam… my screen name is xxFreddieBxx because of a dare…you gave me!!! Gibby wot is Seddie

**Samlovesham4eva: **woteva! OMG gibby Seddie?

**Gibbythegibbmeister: **calm your selfs!! Seddie is a mixture of the names Sam + Freddie = Seddie!! God! Look it up!! Its only lyk huge!! Check Splashface! Zaplook! They all know about you!

**Samlovesham4eva: **okay..ppl rly need 2 get a life. And Gibby since when did you get so cocky? Prepare for a Texas wedgie tomorrow and DON'T YOU DAR THINK OF BUNKING I know where u live…mwahhaha :) lol srsly tho no binking

**xxFreddieBxx: **OMG Seddie is huge! Are ppl blind or summat! Nothing is ever going to or is going on between me and sam!!!

**Carlygirlhere: **really Freddie, really?

**Okay guys plz no flames it's my first fanfic. I apologize 4 any spelling mistakes…so..yeah…plz press the pretty green button you know that it'll make me happy :P the next Blog will be ur q's so plz review coz I won't update b4 I get 5 reviews at least. Ty all ;) p.s. I need questions!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie Benson's Blog

Name: Freddie Benson

Age: 16

DOB: 15th June 1993

Dislikes: Sam Puckett and Bananas

Likes: Anything that doesn't involve Sam Puckett or Bananas **(AN: I dunno why I made him hate bananas but I did…)**

Favourite Movie: Shaun of the Dead

Favourite TV Show: too many to name!!

Favourite Hobby: Going to AV club, Fencing and Staying away from Sam

So yeah… there's a little bit about me! If you wanna ask me any questions Message me! And I'll promise to answer them all truthfully(ish)

**Samlovesham4eva: **okay seriously…WTF is your deal I'm not that bad! And btw ur hobbies are pathetic and be sure to expect plenty of bananas next time we meet.

**Carlygirlhere: **OKAY…hope that's not a euphemism for anything sam! ;)

**Samlovesham4eva: **ok WTF Carly wot are you suggesting! That I like Freddie! As if!

**xxFreddieBxx: **akshully sam.. Carly never said anything of the sort…got summat 2 tell me…? ;)

**Carlygirlhere: **ok this is too cute!! He's right you know Sam I never said that!

**Samlovesham4eva: **aaaargh! God you guys!! Get a life! Nd Freddie wot up with ur screenname? With the wittle kissies…:)

**Carlygirlhere: **ooh looks like I touched a nerve!!

**Gibbythegibbmeister: **Sam likes Freddie!! OMG!! Gossip much!! Everyone needs to know that Seddie lives!!! :-D

**Carlygirlhere: **WTF Gibby? Seddie?

**xxFreddieBxx: **as you well know sam… my screen name is xxFreddieBxx because of a dare…you gave me!!! Gibby wot is Seddie

**Samlovesham4eva: **woteva! OMG gibby Seddie?

**Gibbythegibbmeister: **calm your selfs!! Seddie is a mixture of the names Sam + Freddie = Seddie!! God! Look it up!! Its only lyk huge!! Check Splashface! Zaplook! They all know about you!

**Samlovesham4eva: **okay..ppl rly need 2 get a life. And Gibby since when did you get so cocky? Prepare for a Texas wedgie tomorrow and DON'T YOU DAR THINK OF BUNKING I know where u live…mwahhaha :) lol srsly tho no binking

**xxFreddieBxx: **OMG Seddie is huge! Are ppl blind or summat! Nothing is ever going to or is going on between me and sam!!!

**Carlygirlhere: **really Freddie, really?

**Okay guys plz no flames it's my first fanfic. I apologize 4 any spelling mistakes…so..yeah…plz press the pretty green button you know that it'll make me happy :P the next Blog will be ur q's so plz review coz I won't update b4 I get 5 reviews at least. Ty all ;) p.s. I need questions!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Sorry i got kind of bored with this story so i won't be writing anymore but i have 2 more ideas for Seddie storys and i should have them up soon they'll be called iWin a web award and The Ugly Truth.**

**Sorry again to anyone who was waiting on me to update. I just wasn't feeling it.**

**Seddieroxmysox**


End file.
